In the art of metal fabrication, methods are disclosed for creating pulleys, sheaves, and like-type bodies from a solid circular metal blank by splitting the exposed edges of the blank. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,930 to Frost et al suggests a method of splitting a metal blank about its peripheral edge to form a pulley groove and also suggests splitting of an inner bore peripheral edge to form a bearing retainer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,619 also to Frost et al suggests a pulley configuration as may be made by the method of the '930 patent.
In addition to the above-referenced patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,425 to Skinner et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,446 to Muller suggest methods of metal splitting to form a pulley groove or a tire retaining wheel flange respectively.
While methods of metal splitting to form pulleys and like-type bodies are disclosed in the prior art, an actual apparatus or machine to accomplish the suggested methods is not disclosed.
It is, therefore, in accordance with at least one aspect of the invention an object to provide a machine which effects splitting and swaging of an outer peripheral edge of a solid disk blank to form a pulley groove configuration while also splitting and simultaneously swaging of an inner bore edge to form upper and lower flanges for retaining a bearing.